Rocket in jail and Tia in danger
by P-hetratje
Summary: the title says enough
1. Chapter 1

_Rocket and Tia_:_Rocket in jail and Tia in danger__**  
**_Take place after season 3 **  
I own nothing of Galactik Football!  
**

**Rocket in jail and Tia in danger (Chapter 1)**

_(At Aarch Academy)  
_The Snow Kids celebrate their third GF Cup victory  
Rocket say: Tia you know that a man's wife is his life.

No but now i do. say Tia  
I love you Tia. say Rocket  
I love you to. say Tia  
Than a little kiss on the lips from the lovers.  
in the mean time two cops comes inside and one of the two say:  
Where is Rocket?  
Here. say Rocket  
Rocket,you're under arrest. say one of the cops  
What! but I have done nothing. say Rocket  
The cops walk to Rocket to arrest him but for they could do that,  
Tia step in front of Rocket and Tia say:  
Rocket did nothing and If you want Rocket you have must first past me.  
And who are you girl? say one of the cops  
I`m Tia and Rocket Boyfriend. say Tia

Haha you must be kidding me! yelled one of the cops  
What's so funny about that! yelled Rocket  
That is sweet your Girlfriend protect you. say one of the cops  
Than Tia became very angry and yelled:  
What is the problem with that! and what did Rocket actual to be arrest!

Then everyone was silent

Now where are you waiting for, Talk Cop! Yelled Tia  
Alright you want the Truth? say one of the cops  
Yes of course! Yelled Rocket and Tia at the same time  
Rocket you be arrest because you state on a video where you rob a bank. say one of the cops

Let us show the video. say Rocket very angry  
The whole team look to the video and indeed you see Rocket robbery a bank.  
Time! yelled Tia  
night on 02:00 o`clock

but that is impossible Rocket and I did show our love for each other. say Tia with no problem

Everyone look at Rocket and Tia  
WHAT! Yelled Rocket and Tia  
Did you think we cann`t have sexual intercourse if we at the same bed and in love. say Rocket

Then the whole team in shock

nice story but you're arrest Rocket. say one of the cops  
But i talk the Truth say Rocket  
You have no witnesses say one of the cops  
Yes i have Tia! yelled Rocket  
But you`re still be arrest Rocket. say one of the cops  
Tia be strong you know that i`m not guilty. say Rocket  
I know that Rocket. say Tia crying  
Than Rocket give Tia a passionate kiss and Rocket let a tear on cheek  
Alright I done here take me to the prison. say Rocket

Rocket was taken to the prison

next week there is a lawsuit against you. say one of the cops  
alright. say Rocket

_(next week in the law court)  
_everyone was there to support Rocket

Than Rocket with handcuffs to his chair,with 2 cops behind him.

the judge say:  
Rocket you want to call a witness? say the Judge  
Yes Your Honor. say Rocket  
and who is that? say the judge  
Tia. say Rocket

Tia stand up and walk to the place next of the Judge  
the Judge say:  
Tia will tell the Truth and only the Truth.  
Yes. say Tia  
the accuser say:  
Was Rocket the whole night with you?  
Yes and that Night we sleep at 04:00 o`clock in the morning and we must out bed around 08:00 o`clock in the morning. say Tia

the accuser say:  
Alright but how you explain the video where your boyfriend is seen on.  
Tia say:  
Yes Rocket is on the video,  
(Rocket was in shock but was relieved when Tia said the following sentence)  
but it not the same Rocket where i sleep with.

That is impossible how you see that? say the accuser

because i know Rocket very good and i know how he look from the back because i saw his back that night in our bed. say Tia

Than a other Rocket come in and go next to real Rocket and say:  
I`m the real Rocket. say the other Rocket  
What in the Hell I`m the real one he is a fake one. say real Rocket  
Than Tia yelled: silence!  
the two Rocket look to Tia  
Alright i ask 3 questions and only the real Rocket can answer that.  
Tia say:  
Question 1.  
Where we meet each other at the first time?  
the both Rocket`s say at the same time:  
In my secret cave when i save you form your ship.  
correct 1-1. say Tia

Tia say:  
Question 2.  
On you first Birthday that we are friends what did I for you?  
the both Rocket`s say at the same time:  
You brought my mom to my.  
correct 2-2. say Tia

Tia say:  
Question 3.  
What did you told me in the morning today?  
The fake Rocket yelled:  
You bitch how must i know that!  
The real Rocket say: a man's wife is his life.

Than Tia say:  
correct 3-2 for Rocket

Than Rocket say:  
wait a moment i have to say something.  
but Rocket say nothing and get his handcuffs off and Attack the fake Rocket.  
it went well on loose and Rocket say:  
If you call Tia one more time a Bitch you wish that you was never born.

Than the fake Rocket kick Rocket and get free and take Tia and he was gone with Tia  
the Judge say: Rocket you free to go.  
I don`t care about my freedom the only thing i care now is Tia. say Rocket

With Tia kidnapped the whole team and the free Rocket go back to Aarch Academy


	2. Chapter 2

_Rocket and Tia_:_Rocket in jail and Tia in danger__**  
**_Take place after season 3 **  
I own nothing of Galactik Football!  
**

**Rocket in jail and Tia in danger (Chapter 2)**

_(At Aarch Academy)_  
Rocket say: I need save Tia alone.  
everyone say: No way we go with you Rocket.

_(in the mean time)  
_Let me go! yelled Tia  
Keep you mouth close. say the fake Rocket  
If is Rocket here, Than you get sorry that you took me. say Tia  
Hahahahaha before he is here than you dead. say the fake Rocket  
I must send a text message to Rocket that I be held in his secret cave. say Tia  
Tia type the messeage and send it to Rocket

_(at Aarch Academy)  
_I get a message from Tia. say Rocket  
What does it say Rocket? say Aarch

It say, that Tia is held in my secret cave. say Rocket

Alright go to the secret cave from Rocket. say everyone  
But before they can go.  
a video mail come in from the fake Rocket and it say:  
If you want your Girlfriend back in life you must do what i say.  
I do it everything what you want. say Rocket

come to your secret cave and come alone or she will be a dead person. say the fake Rocket  
alright don`t hurt her. say Rocket  
I promise. say the fake Rocket  
Why didn`t you tell that you know the place where he is? say D`jok

Mabye you to stupid to listen but he will kill Tia. say Rocket  
Sorry. say D`jok

(At the secret cave)

If don`t have your Boyfriend Tia. say the fake Rocket (Tia was tied up and on the ground)  
Let here go! yelled Rocket  
No did know what you say Rocket. say the fake Rocket

Yes that i do everything for you. say Rocket

great you remember it,  
but with so nice and hot girl i will give my life for her you know. say the fake Rocket  
Now where are you waiting for? kill yourself. say Rocket  
Why i should do that. say the fake Rocket

Because you say: i will give my life for her you know. say Rocket  
I mean you, What are you supid. say the fake Rocket  
Thanks. say Rocket with a smile on his face  
Why are you smiling? say the fake Rocket

Because you are the stupid here you didn`t noticed that Tia is free.

huh what! yelled the fake Rocket, and indeed Tia was free but where is she?  
Where is she! yelled the fake Rocket  
Right here next to my boyfriend. say Tia with a big smile on her face  
Now it between me and you fake Rocket. say Rocket  
Do you think that? Rocket. say the fake Rocket

But before Rocket get a answer for that he was attack from behind so was Tia.  
What happened to us Tia? say Rocket  
I don`t no but i know one thing. say Tia  
And that is? say Rocket  
That your are in big trouble lovers hahahaha. say the fake Rocket.

Do you think? say Rocket and Tia at the same time

before the fake Rocket get a answer for that.

He is attack by Rocket and Tia.

When the fight was over Rocket and Tia wins

This is not over yet. say the fake Rocket  
I think so. say Rocket and than a shot from somebody and it hit the fake Rocket  
He is dead. say the person and,  
let i say i`m from the past long ago and I can not explain who I am so I go back to the past.

Alright bye. say Tia and Rocket (with no question)  
Tia and Rocket finale back together and with a passionate kiss

than they go back to Aarch Academy


	3. Chapter 3

_Rocket and Tia_:_Rocket in jail and Tia in danger__**  
**_Take place after season 3 **  
I own nothing of Galactik Football!  
**

**Rocket in jail and Tia in danger (Chapter 3)**

(Rocket and Tia show there love)

_(At Aarch Academy)  
_glad you're back and in one piece. say everyone

Thanks to Tia

Alright make what time good you lovers, you two deserve it. say Aarch with a smile

_(In Rocket room)_

Rocket pushed Tia on his bed so that Tia and he started a passionate kiss

I love you. say Tia  
Your are my life and I love you to. say Rocket  
Tia and Rocket rid them of their own shirt  
So Tia saw Rocket`s muscles and Rocket saw Tia`s bra.

And so the jeans go off and the only what the waering is:  
Rocket only his Underwear and Tia only her Underwear with her bra.

Than they took there last clothes until they were naked.  
So Rocket you like my body? say Tia (with a sexy vioce)

ehm... a... Rocket (blushed)  
But Tia like you my body? say Rocket (now it was his time to say it with a sexy vioce)  
ehm... a.. Yes. say Tia (also Blushed)  
Rocket kiss neck and clavicle from Tia  
And Tia only look for Rocket private thing than Tia got it.  
WOW! That feel good Tia. say Rocket

Tia  
Now it was Rocket turn to find the private thing from Tia and also he got it.  
... That feel great Rocket keep going. say Tia

Than the going to do it, and there are done.  
a man's wife is his life. say Rocket  
I know it Rocket and i happy that you say this but not your wife we aren`t marry. say Tia  
Yes but for me you are my wife also we are not married  
Tia can only smiling.  
Goodnight. say Rocket and Tia at the same time  
Than they fall in sleep.  
and they never let go each other again.

**The end**


End file.
